To test the hypothesis that glucose transport into the brain becomes limiting to brain function at higher plasma glucose levels in patients with poorly controlled IDDM, under actual glucose transport will be measured with position emission tomography at clamped glucose levels of about 63 mg/dl in such patients and matched control subjects.